User blog:IceBite/Rebuilding the Tokarthi
As with the Delsons, the Tokarthi are also gonna be undergoing changes. While I intend on them remaining the same in appearance, however, they are going to change in other aspects. Selvarius's Continuum The biggest change of the Tokarthi: THEY ARE NOT EXINCT ANYMORE! You heard me correctly: the Tokarthi are now coming as a still-existing race in the current timeline. Rather than being driven extinct, their numbers were drastically reduced by the Ghorax. They'll likely be joining the Galactic Senate, once they return, becoming one of the few GS member nations to match the KMF in tech level. However, they're likely to share more opinions with the Delsons than with the KMF. IE: when Siran Narek's fate is being decided by the Senate, the Tokarthi take the Delson's stance of 'let her live as she sees fit'. Technology While the Tokarthi have always been depicted as advanced, I've never actually made any specifications as to what they could do (other than moving continents and making new lifeforms, both of which, unless given plausible cause to keep it, will be removed). Some examples I would think of Tokarthi Tech that I might use include: *Antimatter Collection Techniques on par with the KMF *Advanced Terraforming Technology *Prototype 'Replicator'-style devices *System similar to Delson Steath System *Advanced Metallurgical methods *Advanced Mining methods *Crystalline Technology *Biotech Government The current Tokarthian Government, Selvarius's Continuum, is a Republic, which is run by a council structured similar to the one of the Delson Hegemony (minus the Emperor). Each race absorbed by Selvarius's Continuum is represented by 3 representatives from that race. The races that make up Selvarius's Continuum are as follows: *Tokarthi *3 unidentified races *Ashadrans (after joining the Galactic Senate) The new capital of Selvarius's Continuum will likely be on Ashadra, once the Tokarthi had rebuilt the ecosystem. Relations with other factions *DH - The Tokarthi would hold the Delsons with a sort of respect, due to the fact that they hold similar opinions on a variety of topics (IE: How sapient AI should be treated, etc) *KMF - *EIT - *FMASN - *SCP - *DFSNA - Due to their similar actions to the Delsons, the Tokarthi seem to get along with them similarly. Starships On my other blog (User blog:IceBite/Designs and Sketches) I've uploaded a sketch of the Tokarthi Dreadnought. What the image doesn't convey is the coloration and patterns n the hull. For a good idea of what the patterns and colorations should be, look here: Halo 4 Composer. Basically, that's the pattern and texture that I wanted to use for Tokarthi ships. For Tokarthi Ships, was thinking to use names from Arthurian Legend (Excalibur, Avalon, Lancelot, Mordred, etc). Their Return This, however, I don't have entirely planned. One idea I had is that the Tokarthi sealed one of their fleets in some kind of 'Chronometric Pocket', using a large, portal-like device. Fast-forward to around the time of DP, and have the Galactic Senate's members fighting a massive group of Ghorax near the portal. However, some action in the battle (To be discussed) causes the device to activate, releasing the Tokarthi fleet, led by the dreadnought Excalibur. The Tokarthi, remembering the Ghorax, offers to aid in taking out the Ghorax fleet (and by 'offers to take it out', I mean curbstomping it with superior numbers and firepower). However, this is just a prototype idea, and I'm fully aware that the idea may not work in entirety. Therefore, I'm wanting to discuss the final decision, before I make it. Category:Blog posts